


Red

by LostinFic



Series: Hardy x Hannah ficlets [15]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: A drabble for @dwsmutfest quickie prompt “mouth”





	Red

Red. cherries and pomegranates. lips ripe for the taking. red like the blood rushing and throbbing through him.  
She chose that shade of lipstick for him. garnet. scarlet. sin.  
He’s spellbound.  
He cups her cheek, his thumb wanders, glides just under her bottom lip. her mouth opens, a poppy blooming, and a delicate wet noise reminiscent of lustful things.   
She sighs, breath ragged with want.  
Crimson stains the pad of his thumb as he draws her lower lip down. pearly white and candy pink revealed. Glistening. Inviting.  
“Han…”  
He meets her hooded eyes as her mouth traps his thumb. her tongue makes promises he knows her body can keep. and he’s done for.


End file.
